


Complications

by gekidasa



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had never been any expectations or illusions about this thing between him and Luka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after episode 28, so spoilers for that.

The sword slashed through the air as Joe spun around, going down on one knee as he brought the blade down sharply in the finishing move. He stayed still, breathing heavily, feeling sweat bead his face and trickle slowly down his spine.

Training helped him focus, it occupied his mind so he didn’t have to think about other things. But it was only temporary relief, and memories of what happened earlier that day came back to him once he’d finished. He stood up abruptly, grimacing as he did so.

 _“It’s stupid,”_ he told himself, not for the first time that day. _“It’s not like I’ve never seen other guys be into Luka before. And it’s not like it matters anyway; we’re not like that.”_

  
_“No promises, no strings. How about it, Joe?”_   
_“Fine by me,” he’d smirked. “I hate complications.”_   
_“Good, because I hate complications too,” she’d murmured, brushing her lips against his._

  
There had never been any expectations or illusions about this thing between him and Luka. It’d started one night, because they’d both wanted it, and they knew each other well enough to say so. It hadn’t changed anything between, they were crewmates, they had each other’s backs, they were friends even... and given that there weren’t really all that many _alternatives_ for either of them, it had seemed only natural for him and Luka to come to a mutually satisfying arrangement.

But they weren’t together, they didn’t owe each other anything, and if some guy came along hitting on Luka... well, she was her own person, she could decide for herself if she was interested or not. If she was, it wasn’t any of Joe’s business, and if she wasn’t, she was more than capable of handling it herself.

So why had he interfered at all? Truth be told, he’d restrained himself. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he’d wanted to shove the stranger (Yuki Gai, he’d learned later) away. “Back off, she’s not interested!”, was what he’d wanted to say.

What did it say that he’d _wanted_ so badly for her not to be interested?

“I’d never hear the end of it,” he muttered under his breath darkly.

“Hear the end of what, Joe?”

He froze a moment, then turned around to face Luka while trying to keep his face neutral.

“Nothing,” he replied, his voice sounding more sullen than he’d intended.

Luka raised an eyebrow.

“It was just a question, no need for you to be like that.”

He shrugged, jaw tightening. He should apologize, it really wasn’t her fault.

Except, of course, that in a way it was.

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. Come look for me after you sweat it off, Joe.”

She didn’t wait for an answer before turning to walk away from him.

“Hey, Luka, wait,” he strode after her, reached out to stop her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, Joe?” She glanced over her shoulder at him, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Sorry,” he said, smirking back at her.

She laughed at that. “Don’t worry about it. We’re cool.”

He let her go that time. He wondered what she’d say if he told her that he could no longer assure her of no promises or strings.

Complications, it seemed, were unavoidable after all.

 

  
[](http://statcounter.com/joomla/)   
  


  



End file.
